Conventionally, cutting apparatuses are used for cutting sheet articles such as papers. Typically, the cutting apparatuses are classified into two types, i.e. a small-size manual cutting apparatus for use in homes or offices and a large-size automatic cutting apparatus for use in factories. In other words, the cutting apparatuses applied to homes or offices are usually small and manually operated. Nowadays, since the cutting apparatuses are developed toward increasing diversity, many different types of cutting apparatuses are disclosed. For example, a small-size automatic cutting apparatus is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 1239280, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
As known, the configurations of the small-size automatic cutting apparatuses are complicated and costly. For complying with different thickness specifications of sheet articles, many components included in the automatic cutting apparatuses should be replaced with new ones. In other words, the application of individual automatic cutting apparatus is limited. Therefore, there is a need to provide a cutting apparatus having extensible applications and simple configurations.